the servant
by tursi
Summary: sirus is followed home by a girl he helped on the street. Now remus and sirus don't know what to do with her. (it's a short summary, but plese give it a chance.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone! ^_^*  
  
The runaway  
  
Sirus walked contently down the street, in his arms were grocery bags filled with what Remus said he would make for dinner. He shook his head slightly to move a piece of his sleek black hair out of his face and then looked into his bags to make sure he had gotten everything.  
  
"Steak, potatoes, salad, a jar of dressing, a box of stuffing." Sirus said to himself out loud. As he was doing this, he ran into something and he found himself on the ground. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" A teenage girl stood up and looked around nervously. Her hair was all messed up and she looked scared out of her wits. She gave a little bow and looked as if she was anticipating to be punished.  
  
"Sorry sir." She said in a quiet voice. Then she heard some yells from behind her and ran off in a hurry. Sirius frowned a little and stood up as he saw the men who were yelling. They stopped in front of him and looking around for a sign of the girl.  
  
"Did you see a child run by here?" One of the men asked. Sirus pointed across the street into the next shopping area.  
  
"She went over there and hid inside the laundry mat." He replied. Without a second thought the group of men ran across the street. Sirus smiled as they ran his wild goose chase. He slowly gathered his things and began to walk to the apartment, where Remus was waiting. He felt a tug on his leather jacket and turned his head slightly to see the girl clinging to him. He just gave a little chuckle and kept walking.  
  
Standing in front of the apartment door he fumbled for his keys, as he was doing that, the girl took his key, unlocked the door, and held it open for him.  
  
"Um.. thanks?" Sirus confusingly said. Sirus walked inside and set down the bags. "Remus! I'm back!" he yelled once he sat down on the chair.  
  
"Oh good, I'll start dinner as soon as I." Remus stopped as he saw the girl standing at the door. He walked up to her smiling. "And who are you?"  
  
"The men call me Sara." She replied as soft as possible. "I don't know my real name." Remus tilted up Sara's face and brushed her hair away from it. She shuddered at his touch, but didn't do anything to prevent him from touching her. Remus moved away a few feet to give her some room.  
  
"You're safe here." Sirus said from his chair.  
  
"He's right. No one will do anything to harm you or make you uncomfortable." Remus said in a kind voice. Sara smiled and bowed her head and sat on the floor. " What are you doing?"  
  
"What I've been told to do in others presence." She said again. Remus got up and kneeled in front of Sirus.  
  
"What are we going to do? She's been totally brain washed. I can't stand to see girls like that." Remus said in a pitying tone.  
  
"We're just going to find out what happened to her. Remus, we don't even know this kid. She followed me home for Christ sake, like a puppy! She acts like she's been trained to do this by whoever was keeping her with them." Sirus said as they walked into the kitchen and started to put the groceries away in the cabinets and in the fridge.  
  
Later on, when Remus had finished making dinner, they checked on the girl. She had fallen asleep on the floor. Now they could get a good look at her. Sirus picked her up and put her on the couch. She had bruises on both of her arms; she looked wasted and extremely tired. Sirus sighed, he didn't know weather to take her to the police or keep her with them. Remus walked next to him and put a blanket on the girl. They both sighed and went to sit at the table to eat.  
  
After dinner, they put some food on the coffee table in case Sara woke up when they were sleeping. They went up to their room and got into bed. Remus lay up next to Sirus, who was sleeping on his back. Remus could tell that he was worried. He hugged Sirus in hope to take his mind off the events of today. Noticing what Remus was doing, he smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Good night Remus."  
  
"Good night Sirus." 


	2. chapter 2

Author's note: tell me if you like this chapter or not. I'd also like input on what the next chapter should be on.  
  
CHAPTER 2!!!  
  
Sirus woke up, still half asleep, and reached over to where Remus was sleeping to find that he was gone. Sirus bolted up in confusion, put on some clothes and went to the living room of the apartment. When he got there he found Remus sitting on the couch next to Sara. Remus smiled at Sirus.  
  
"Good morning Sirus." Remus said cheerfully.  
  
"Um.Did I miss something?" Sirus asked.  
  
"No, I was just seeing what she wanted for breakfast" Remus said smiling, and then he stood up and walked over to the kitchen to make some waffles. Sirus looked at the girl, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. He went and knelt down in front of her and lifted up her chin, she flinched. Sirus moved his hand away from her.  
  
"What's wrong? You act as if I have a disease." Sirus said softly so not to make her upset.  
  
"Sorry sir." She said in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Speak up. No one is going to hear you if you talk that softly."  
  
"Yes sir." She said a little louder.  
  
Sirus sighed, got up and walked into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Remus' waist, his body relaxed under his touch. "Remus, what are we going to do with her? She can't stay here for more then a few days, it's almost the full moon."  
  
Remus turned around in his arms and smiled. "Don't worry, everything happens for a reason. I think she should stay, if what you said is true she could be in a lot of danger."  
  
"Yes, but is it safe to have her around when you go all wolf on me."  
  
"We'll figure it out, we've never let obstacles keep us down before, why should this be any different?"  
  
"Your right, as always." Sirus sighed. "I just wish I could get her to say something about what's happened to her, or why she flinches every time we touch her." Remus didn't respond but with a quick kiss on Sirus' nose. Sirus got the hint and went and sat in the chair across from Sara.  
  
Sara looked up at him for the first time with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Do you wanna go walk in the park? Breakfast will be done by the time we get back." Sirus asked her. She nodded and slowly got up. "It's a bit chilly so I'll grab you a coat." Sirus open a closet by the front door and grabbed a smaller on of Remus' windbreakers and tossed it to her. "That should fit you."  
  
Sara put it on and walked up to the door. Sirus opened it and they walked outside.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Sirus." Sara said louder than normal. Sirus stopped for a few seconds, a little impressed that she caught on so quickly, and smiled.  
  
They walked over to the near by park where Sirus showed Sara his favorite place there. It was still a little dark out when they reached it. Sirus pulled back some braches to reveal a swinging bench looking toward the sunrise.  
  
"Come into my office." He said in a mocking voice in hope to make her smile. A small muffled sound came from the girl, which Sirus took as laughter. They went and sat down on the swing. Sara sat down beside him and they watched the sun rise over the horizon.  
  
Sirus looked at his watch and got up off the swing and looked at Sara. It seemed that she had fallen asleep on the bench. He went over and taped her shoulder. "Sara.Sara come on, it's time to get going."  
  
Sara looked around and stretched. Then she got up and walked along side Sirus, in silence. Sirus couldn't stand the silence from the girl much longer and tried to make her talk.  
  
"So, tell me about your self Sara." Sirus said. Sara looked like she was staring off into space. "Sara. Are the lights still on up there?" Sara just looked at him and smiled. He shrugged and they walked out of the park and across the street to where the apartments were. As they got up to the door Sara tugged on Sirus' jacket.  
  
"I like to play cards." Sara said.  
  
Sirus smiled and walked inside the apartment and took her windbreaker and hung it up. From there Sara told him all the things she could remember that she liked on her own, like movies and books. All of this conversation still got Sirus nowhere but a better understanding of things to talk about, but at least that was a start. 


End file.
